Sarcastic Arrogance
by Firelle Nym
Summary: A collection of short stories about Fletcher Renn and Valkyrie Cain. Varied situations and genres. Fletchyrie. Rated T, but not applicable to all chapters. Rating may change if ever I go there... Enjoy!
1. Wanted: Distractions, Que Fletcher Renn

**All belongs to the Golden God, Derek Landy!**

**Set inbetween The Faceless Ones/Dark Darks  
**

Valkyrie sat at her desk, despairing. She'd reached a dead end with the search for Skulduggery, and couldn't work out where to go from the false lead she'd been following. Feeling hopeless, all she could do right now was wait until they could find something else.

She was in school: she'd never previously thought that there were hardly any people wanting a 14-year-old to solve their cases, simply because she always imagined Skulduggery by her side. She'd been learning Necromancy with Solomon, but whenever she improved he'd give her this piercing stare that made Valkyrie uneasy and would make visits further and further apart. She still learnt combat fighting with Tanith, but much less so. This, all in all, meant going to school more.

Valkyrie admitted school was a good distraction from it all, but now, during the break, all she could think about was Skulduggery, hoping he was still alive. She needed him, as a partner, a mentor, a friend. She felt like crying sometimes, but was good enough at hiding her emotions that she could wait until the darkness of night blinded the outside world to her tears.

She spotted a boy...a boy with chestnut brown hair that...a boy who had stained trousers, ragged expensive brand trainers, and a squad of puppies wishing for a mummy to take care of them. Well, okay, a group of fangirls. The girl with dark hair smiled menacingly. _A distraction. Great._ Taking careful aim, she raised her arm, locking into autopilot sorcerer. Feeling the air, solid, impossibly, on her statue hand, she imagined carefully all the particles, ones that could be influenced, to help her, and to annoy Gary Price. She flicked, pushed, and waited; a shout of surprise travelled to her ears, the smile curled upwards. Gary had fallen dramatically on the swampy ground, fresh from Irish rain, with everyone watching! Feeling triumphant, the thought-to-be Stephanie moved away from her spot.

_The best way of putting a smile on your face,_ Valkyrie thought cheerfully. Yes, her classmates seemed to prefer the reflection more, but she didn't care. Besides, she had friends now: Tanith, Skulduggery and... Fletcher. She couldn't really understand her feelings around Fletcher. She always seemed to brighten up when he smiled, and was becoming a little kinder to the people around her when he was there.

Valkyrie pointedly ignored a blonde-haired girl as she started talking rapidly to her. Her name was, what? Oh yes. Melody... It seemed as if someone had put on a slow motion effect on her as she noticed her 'friend' turn away and start whistling. Looking offended, she stalked away. When did she start talking to Valkyrie? No matter...

...Geez, it was boring. Such an ordinary school!

"Bah humbug..." She muttered to herself.

"Someone's unpopular at school?" Valkyrie almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around with a killing look on her face. Fletcher stood in front of her, wearing a grin too big for his already giant head.

"You!"

"Knew you'd be glad to see me, Val," he remarked casually. Fletcher slouched on a wall, looking curiously at his now found companion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Valkyrie asked, putting her glaring down a notch. She had been in a combat stance, bent at the knees and arms raised protectively in front of her. She only just noticed, and straightened up. "This is my school. Go away! You're probably too stupid to be anywhere near an institution for the instruction of children or people under college age."

The boy paused with an endearing confused look on his face. _Not endearing. Nothing like endearing, more like...mock-worthy._ "A school?" He then smirked, slowly raised his hand as if realising something. Pointing, he declared: "You're really sad. I'm sure I've read that in a dictionary. You need to start getting out more." Valkyrie was all ready pent up from the _not_-endearing look and lashed out with her arm. Fletcher had been expecting this, and teleported onto her shoulders. Not expecting this weight to appear, she stumbled and fell over. Fletcher, again, teleported out of harm's way. Valkyrie got up, horribly disgruntled.

"Look! If anyone saw you doing that, what do you think would happen?" She said quietly, though it was obvious she was holding back rage.

"They'd think they imagined it, and not ask any questions." Fletcher responded evenly. "Now, calm down."

"I've already asked this...What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows lifted, and he leaned over her with his mouth practically touching her ear. He whispered, "Well, I've wanted to see my favourite gal for a while now..." It tickled, making her shudder, secretly a little pleasantly. _Heart! Stop beating so fast, he's _right_ there! _Fletcher straightened up, all the while smiling.

"Wow. Didn't know I had that effect on you Val..."

She covered her terror with a scowl fit for something no one wanted on the carpet. "I was disgusted. Do _not_ do that again!"

"Sure..."

"You wouldn't be so carefree if you had your head stuck in the rails, covered with mince and ten angry Rottweilers barking at you!"

"No, but I think you've forgotten I'm a Teleporter. What do think I would do when in a situation that could land me in a heap of pain...?"

"Oh, that's right. You'd run away. Like when the entire world was in danger from a race of evil Gods?"

Now it was Fletcher's turn to scowl, though he'd never reach the level of the extreme expert, who happened to be standing right in front of him. "I came back. And I really epically saved the world, if I do say so myself." But now he smiled. "Hm. Luckily for you, I'm going to have to leave you now. Just came for a quick visit... Have fun, Ms Unpopular!" And with that he was gone, leaving Valkyrie distracted from the bell signifying the start of English.

**And so ends my first fanfiction. Actually, I've edited it so that it makes me look as if my first fanfic ever was AMAZING. Hah, that's such a lie. I have NO self-esteem, so I need you, lovely reviewers, to either make me feel like I'm actually a good writer, or make me an even BETTER one. Or else you can tell me what an idiot I am for liking this couple/series, I don't mind flamers.  
**

**But all I really want to say, is I'm glad you've read my story, hope you liked it.**


	2. Trouble

**AN: I don't own the characters, not Valkyrie, Fletcher, Tanith or Guild. All belong to Derek Landy! Oh, and beware, one use of casual swearing. Chu have been warned!**

Valkyrie swore, and not too quietly, as she felt what seemed like a bead of sweat run slowly - almost as if it was trying to taunt her - down her forehead and across her slanted eyebrows. Usually, she'd think it _was_ a bead of sweat... But in unison of the fact she had just been struck across the face with a blunt pole, Valkyrie suspected it was, in fact, blood.

Again the female swore, dodging, so close this time to the clawed hands of death it startled her she was still alive. Yet...for how long? It was simply a matter of time until a fatal hit would send her spiralling into the void. Weighing up her options, the fast thinking teenager chose the course of offence. Using a small and elegant watch on her wrist, quickly pressing a few buttons, a tendril of purple shadow sprouted out from the ground, wrapping around the thing's muscled arm, much like a vine of ivy climbs and incapacitates the house. The energy spent on the assault made Valkyrie falter. It would still take a more frequent use of Necromancy for her to do it with ease...

Now that the monster was at least partially safe, Valkyrie studied it. The thing, for it couldn't be described as anything human, was about the size of a large man. It stood tall and foreboding, with sunken eyes surrounded by skin the texture and colour of rotting fruit. The clothes it wore were a dark maroon colour, with frayed edges; it moved much like a seal on land, not used to the surroundings, wading on unfamiliar limbs. Its opponent hadn't yet heard it talk, but by the irregularly large mouth, Valkyrie thought its speech must be awkward and gargled.

_Reasonable my ass._

She'd been told this monster could have information regarding the skull, but when Valkyrie arrived in the tenebrous dwelling she'd been surprised by an onslaught of violence by the 'Frigt' as Guild called it. Guild... He'd pay big time, so long as she could escape this situation. Let's see. She could: pierce him with Tanith's sword, burn him, and make him drown in a fast flowing river!

An echoing, truculent roar brought Valkyrie out of her thoughts. She looked up and the sight that met her was so unexpected (for she'd had faith in her Necromancer powers), it caused her to be totally still, a rabbit in headlights. The Frigt had broken out of the tendril, and was now pelting at her with such fierceness she audibly gasped. Frozen, she waited and braced herself.

Then she heard faint running footsteps, too nimble for the fiend, and too quiet. Valkyrie wasn't even sure how she managed to catch the sound. Unexpectedly, a body crashed into hers, forcing the breath out of her chest and a pain in her side. The person tightened its grip, and Valkyrie closed her eyes, preparing for the fall onto the rough ground.

But all she fell on was soft grass. The experience brought a great shudder throughout her body.

"Yes, I know what's coming. 'Fletcher, you're so amazing!' I know, Val. I know." Valkyrie looked up. It was Fletcher, which explained the change of terrain. He was like a shining angel, a light among the dark, her saviour. Fletcher only then realised how distraught she must have been and asked "Are you alright?" His voice had turned soft and caring.

She tried not to cry. This was, after all, one of many near death experiences... And yet, Valkyrie couldn't explain why, but she felt it was right to be just a little insecure. So she wrapped her arms around his torso and let the tears flow. Fletcher made no objection, but shifted and laid his head near hers, silently watching.

**Awwww! I thought that was cute! I used a lot of the word of the day feature on in this :D Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and whatnot. Also thank you for the six who reviewed my previous drab, it really helps my motivation to write!**

**Right, I updated it a little. I really can't get people into character when I'm writing romance-y stuff! Just the end, though.**


	3. Scare?

**Hello everyone! Managed to update, but remember, reviews will make it more frequent! I own none of the charatcers, all belong to Derek Landy.**

Fletcher walked, departing from his teleporting discipline, trying to get used to having his daily routine (sleeping, stealing, eating, getting into trouble, annoying and sleeping) being interrupted during the weekdays by training. He seriously didn't need it; he just agreed to shut everyone up. Especially Valkyrie. _She's really persistent..._

Turning a corner, he headed for an off licence to get some beer for him and... No, just Fletcher **(AN: I imagine Fletcher cocky enough to get away with that, right? Only one year out, anyway)**. Sadly, he hadn't many friends at the moment, since they all started losing their trust in him when he began customarily disappearing away, and he refused to tell them where. The boy had wanted to tell them, but couldn't.

Further down the road, Fletcher spotted someone familiar, with a blue and black bag hung over her shoulders. It made him smile, seeing that she still walked with the limp she had gotten from falling off a tree, trying to retrieve her brand new Foo Fighters CD. How it got there in the first place, Fletcher had no idea, he had just arrived as she was halfway up and reaching for the next branch.

A sly sneer touched his lips as he watched Valkyrie stop and look over to a bus stop, spotting Clarabelle. They exchanged words Fletcher could not hear, nor wanted to, until a small blue bus advertising a new movie eased next to the stop, and the medical assistant waved goodbye and climbed the two steps into the vehicle.

Valkyrie turned and waltzed off, unaware of the event foreshadowing her near future. The boy waited while she adjusted a key ring on her strap and teleported, long since accustomed to the strange experience that accompanied the power.

Valkyrie's reactions were quick. They had to be, as it was like a game of Russian roulette where skill could tip the odds in your favour, in her line of business. Therefore, she heard an intake of breathe directly behind her, thought firstly of a surprise attack and, intent on being vigorously aware of her constant danger being in the world of magic, spun and assaulted the 'threat'. Using her elbow, as Tanith had taught her numerous times, she smashed into the jaw of... Fletcher.

He stumbled, shouting incoherent words at her. "Valkyrie!!! What the hell are you doing?!?!" She managed to make out.

"I-I thought you were going to attack me!" She cried, mouth agape in horror at what she done. "Sorry, Fletcher!"

"Well," he spat, rubbing his jaw, "The great partnering detective was wrong, wasn't she?"

"Why were you sneaking up on me, then, eh?" Valkyrie said, wondering aloud.

A guilty look crosses Fletcher's face, making his features, such as his delicious looking mouth, and wide, blue eyes, unbelievably cute.

"Eh?!" She exclaimed, so shocked by her unexpected thought.

Fletcher gained a new expression, and mumbled quietly, "I was going to scare you...Y'know, for fun." He smiled sheepishly. Valkyrie took a step closer to him, her body disobeying her brain.

"I...Is that it? You don't have something important to say, nor are you so lonely, which I'm sure you are, that you could actually gather up your huge ego which _must_ make your head so high in the sky that birds can accidentally fly into your mouth, to ask a friend to spend some time of your miserably life with you, nooooo. You come to scare me!" She was flustered from her long and meaningless speech, which she uttered simply to sound mad and completely the _opposite_ of how she actually felt.

"Shocking. Look, I apologize," He said, raising his hands up in surrender. "I shouldn't have been so immature and stupid to try and scare a homicidal girl. Even?" Fletcher smiled hopefully. Valkyrie didn't reply, brooding over how to save her pride.

"Funny, I would've expected some sort of rant about me to mention my hair. It _is_ very mention-worthy, after all."

"Fletcher, despite what you think, your hair is just a stupid looking accessory. No matter how much you brag about it!" Valkyrie chimed, feeling triumphant she had gotten her edge back.

"Isn't friendly banter fun? Is this what you do with Skulduggery, when you're not all serious-like?" He asked, glancing at a good looking woman walk past, applying a layer of deep red lipstick. A green snake licked at Valkyrie's heart, seeing that.

Clearing her throat, she admitted, "And when we are serious. Heh." Fletcher laughed, making her smile. "Well, I'm calm no-...Hey! I am _not _homicidal!" She fumed.

Grinning, he joked "Wow, I thought you were slow, but not _that_ slow!" Valkyrie glared daggers at him.

"Now, on the previous note that I'm very lonely, want to come to the beach with me? I bet I'll be able to get a chick to go out with me within an hour, if not less; they dig my _fabulous _hair, or accessory, either one, they even fawn over it."

"I'll believe that when the Sanctuary announce they're closing to make way for a DVD store..." She mumbled.

"They'd better have good prices then!" Fletcher said, taking hold of Valkyrie's hand.

"What are you doing?" It was warm... reassuring, like someone who was always going to help you through your problems.

"Well, you want to go, right? We can teleport."

"Alright, then... But you won't get a girlfriend."

"Yes, I will, and you know it."

She smiled, challenging him. "Just try it."

**Yeah, please tell me if they're out of character, if there's any mistakes and such and such. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Maybe We'll Turn It All Around

**Warning: Swearing coming up! Not a lot, but, it's there.**

As I strolled across the corridor, of 'my' house (Gordon's, even if I _legally_ own it) I heard a gently strumming. I recognised the first few notes of _Never Too Late_ being fingered on an acoustic guitar. Running through a list of people in head of who might play that particular instrument, and walking through the doorframe of the living room, I took a sip of the hot tea cupped in my hands, scowling as it scorched my tongue, before closing my eyes as it slivered down my throat comfortingly. The music halted; it saddened me that the soothing sounds were now blending into the air, hanging as it faded. I turned my head, curious of who was playing.

Fletcher sat on the mauve sofa, a cream acoustic guitar sitting atop his lap, and looking at me shyly. I never thought of Fletcher as a shy person, as cocky as he always was. His hair, for once, wasn't trying to be a porcupine on a bed of needles. It was flat, much more normal, and I had to say, it looked gorgeous on him...

"Like my playing?" He asked me, blue eyes glistening with excitement.

I placed my tea on a nearby table, to free my hands, and went to sit on an old, but snug, armchair that rested close to the main purple couch, so as to be able to talk to Fletcher with ease. "Play some more." I requested. I was entranced by this new found characteristic of him. I wouldn't have thought he would have the patience and the skill to do something like play an instrument. He moved into a different position, so as to reach the strings without the need to strain.

Looking down, he calmly spoke: "Get ready to be astounded," and rested his hands delicately on the strings.

Watching, I noticed how he didn't use a plucker...thing, instead using just his fingers, fluently and elegantly moving through the tabs and notes, continuing with his previous song. His face was gentle, and involved completely on the sounds of the instrument.

His fingers really seemed to know their way around the separate strings – even though he was looking at what he was playing, I felt that maybe he didn't actually have to. After all, he never missed a note (and I was checking), with ease.

"_Even if I say...'It'll be alright,' still I hear you say you want to end your life..."_

He sang? He sang _well_. Who the hell's been changing this boy without me knowing?! But I didn't think about that much, or anything else. I just wanted to stay, listening to his cool flowing voice, getting so slightly husky when reaching for the low notes. It literally seemed to make my heart fill with the presence of all those good thoughts, usually intertwined with the bad, from the layers upon layers of vital information from my mind.

"_This world will never be...what I expected. And if I don't belong...Who would've guessed it?"_

Now, as his fingers stopped in the dance I had loved so thoroughly, for the first time since requesting him to play, I looked up. And jumped right back – so surprised I was at how close I must've gotten to his face, just what felt like centimetres apart, that I actually tumbled over the armrest and landed on the carpeted floor!

I had an excellent view of the off-white ceiling, which I noticed needing a crack repairing. Then Fletcher filled it, smirking, though his eyes told a different story. Was there a small chance he was concerned?

"Having fun down there?" He mocked, bringing back my older view of him being an annoying prick. I shoved him to the floor and got up, dusting off my blue hoodie.

I smiled. "You look a lot smaller down there, and younger. It's like you're sixteen or something."

"But I'm almost eighteen! Besides, you look, like, fifteen."

"I _am_ fifteen," I said, enjoying myself. Fletcher's fists clenched, and he raised one, shaking it.

"I _shall_ look older than sixteen, just you wait!" He bawled in some mockery of an evil villain's anger.

I laughed, saying, "What's wrong with being closer to my age?" After all, the closer the better, I suppose. But what was I hoping for in that?

He gained an inquisitive expression. "For future referance, I can assert my dominance over you!" He admitted.

"You wish," I scoffed, placing my foot onto his chest. "I shall always be above you, no matter of age!"

Fletcher seemed to have forgotten how on-the-floor he was, so I offered a hand to him, removing my restrainment. He looked up, locking eyes with mine for a second, and then took my hand with a firm grip. I hauled him up, but the momentum brought him stumbling into me.

"Oh, get off, you gorilla!" I said, trying to hide my blush which I was sure was there.

"Aw, what, you're saying you don't want this?" He asked, gesturing to his non-existing muscles.

"C'mon off it! You're a jerk who thinks way too highly of his chances at getting a girlfriend, yet you never announce anything to rub into my face?"

Quick as he teleports, Fletcher grabbed a hold on my waist, pulling me oh so close to him... I looked up at him; I instantly regretted it. He actually looked _seductive_. What's he playing at? I returned my gaze downwards, noticing a stain in the carpet that looked like it could've been my tea. Oops.

Fletcher placed his free hand (his other was still entrapping my waist, preventing escape. Damn him) under my chin, and lifted my face to his. I actually _squeaked_ I was so uncomfortable. It made him smile, the git!

"You know you love it." His forehead was just resting on my hair, his breath warm and light, smelling like almonds.

I held his gaze, though my face was like the heat of the sun, and my heart was beating, a breathless hummingbird. This was exactly like a dream, where you couldn't run away, even though the most terrifying thing was coming for you. This _definitely_ beat vampires and mad sorcerers.

I couldn't understand the emotion that crossed his face now; it appeared like a blend of confidence and...something I hadn't the concentration to place. I was too busy watching as his eyes ran over my face. My heart: _thumpathumpathumpa__._ And_ his_ heart..._thumpathumpathumpa_? Was he as nervous as I was?

I cleared my throat, breaking the tension with a "Isn't this the part where the doorbell rings, someone crashes through the door, something along those lines?"

He laughed and kissed me, just lightly on the lips. Wordlessly, he removed his hand from my waist, but I stood in place. I wanted to, now.

**Yeeeeeah...Hope you like that. Got a bit more actual...what's the word? Affection or something like that. Intimacy. Yes, intimacy's good.**

**I love Never Too Late! It's got a lovely sound~ BY THE WAY yes, thank you, they're plectrums :) **

**And, and, and the title's from the lyrics of the song AND I suck at endings. If anyone wants to help with... oh and paragraphing. If anyone wants to help with that you're welcome to! And mayyyybe titles. Titles are hard.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the song Never Too Late in any way.**


	5. Unfinished

"Fletcher...What's your name?" Valkyrie Cain asked her friend, sprawled across the grass, out back of Gordon Edgley's house.

"Hello. I'm Fletcher Renn. I think we might've met before." He replied, a small smile on his face as he studied Valkyrie's figure when she wasn't looking; when she was, he casually turned to the book plopped on the ground.

She half-heartedly hit him around the head. "No, stupid. Your _name_. Before Fletcher."

A frown curled into Fletcher's features, and he turned to face her. "I left it behind...with my old life. It's not really normal for me to remember."

Valkyrie was curious about this. She had known Fletcher for about six months now, yet he had never mentioned what he was like before running away. "Well, why don't you usually remember?" She asked, trying to coax it out of him. "I won't laugh, like when you told me you wanted to buy a tortoise." Really, who wants a tortoise?

He grinned, but it wasn't because he was happy. Valkyrie knew that much. This was a very touchy subject, so Valkyrie tried to be gentle about it, instead of her usual...not very helpful self.

Fletcher hesitated for a good while, a barrage of emotions coming across his face. "...My name was Brook. Enough?" Valkyrie noticed the sign of nervousness as he ran his hand through the spikes in his hair.

Quietly, she said, "My name's Stephanie Edgley. _Please_, Fletcher?"

"Brook...Foster. Which is actually quite relevant, seeing how much I feel like I'm an orphan." He observed, more talking to himself than to Valkyrie.

"I...I know your mother's dead. What about your father?" She asked tentatively.

"Him? You know, you could probably go visit him with me. See for yourself." He pushed himself upright, throwing the book across to the garden furniture. He didn't care about it much, not in the place of someone he liked so much more. "I could teleport there. What do you think?"

Valkyrie wasn't sure. Valkyrie was _very_ unsure, in fact. The nonchalance in his voice just made her more uneasy than before. "Umm... Okay."

The house that was, apparently, where Fletcher used to live wasn't much of a house. It was grey – the older colour, a sickly yellow, was visible where the paint was flaking – and the windows were shrouded in curtains, the inside unfathomable. The surrounding neighbourhood was dirty and dismal, with people dressed heavily in thick clothing lining the streets. Some wanted money, some sold newspapers, while some just sat there, looking on what they didn't have. Valkyrie cringed as she saw these people. Humanity could be so blind. But perhaps that was the best way to happiness...blindness.

Sometime along the walk to this place, Fletcher took a hold of Valkyrie's hand, leading her cautiously. He still held it now, walking up to the shaggy door and pushing it open. Valkyrie opened her mouth to ask why it wasn't locked, but Fletcher just said "lock's broken". He led her further, through a hallway, cluttered with old bottles and wrappers and all kinds of rubbish. Valkyrie had to wonder what kind of person would live in such a place.

Fletcher then turned, faced the girl, and stated in hushed tones, "He might not be...friendly. Just, don't – um. Don't be too shocked." He then took a hold of her other hand and smiled encouragingly, before releasing all holds and peaking into the next room. "Oh, good. You're awake. Hi, dad." He said, strolling in. Valkyrie followed, keeping close to the empty hall.

From what she could see, Fletcher's dad was a drunk...who looked so dishevelled, she couldn't help taking pity. His clothes were shrunken and wrinkled, while a fuzzy muzzle of unshaven facial hair dominated most of the lower part of his face. His eyes were a watery green, looking up at his son with a sense of disgust. Why...?

"You." It was a simple statement, but it seemed to mean so much. "Ghosht b-boy comesh back...Look, I told you before, I don't want to see yurfash 'ere." _Oh, so this was why Fletcher...felt this way about his father, _Valkyrie realised.

"Dad. I have a guest here, if you want to meet her. She's really rather special to me, if that changes anything." _Special...to him? Was I?_

"Well, she ain't got anything to do wish your" – at this point he emitted a strange combination of a burp and a hiccup – "curse, has she?" Somehow, even in that state, the way he said the word _curse_ brought shivers through my body.

"It's no one's fault I got those powers, dad. Certainly not hers."

His dad gave a grunt as a response. The eyes were starting to close, not caring enough to see this situation.

Fletcher confessed to Valkyrie, "You don't have to – if you don't want to."

Valkyrie was uncomfortable in this conversation, feeling much more like she was spying rather than being a part of it. But she got Fletcher to come here, so it was out of guilt she nodded her head in agreement.

Slowly walking into the living room, she tried with a "Hello, uh, sir."

"You're a pretty girl. What are you doing wi-with that boy?" He seemed to glare at her from beneath his mop of a fringe.

"...He's very nice, I um...I'm his g-friend." She said, hoping to cover up her mistake before anyone noticed. She had almost said _girlfriend_, which she imagined wouldn't help much.

He looked suspicious. Valkyrie held her ground, chin going slightly higher than before. "You really think that..." He faltered over his words, "He's worth anyone's time?"

She whispered "Yes. I don't know what judgment you have over your son...but, whatever it is, I think you should at least reconsider it." The words were true, to her, anyway.

"Meh. He never helped me get anywhere in life, the little rat. Not after Rhian died."

This made Valkyrie flinch, and stay silent.

"Dad." Fletcher interjected, making her flinch yet again, having forgotten about him, and stare at him. "I told you, I was going to help us, but you didn't want me to use my skills to help."

"_Skills_?! Skills?! You make it sound innoshent! Another, _normal_ boy would have been able to help wi-with-without using that _thing_! You could've gotten a job, being a newspaper boy, instead of _steal _from our neighbours!"

Fletcher blinked, abruptly faced the floor, to gather himself. To be strong, in what had conquered him so many times, for Valkyrie. That gave him strength, and he stood his full height in sight of his parent. "Father." He started with, gaining the attention with the formal address. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help, I'm sorry I ran away and gave up," he admitted, glancing at Valkyrie from the memory of the night that could've been the end of the world, where he, again, gave up. But Valkyrie helped with the...the task, so, _so_ much. "And I'm sorry Rhian was killed in that accident." He finished, tears threatening to blur his vision.

Fletcher's dad looked surprised by this. "Well, it was bloody well your fault with the other two, but no one can blame you for not being around that day!"

Fletcher smiled, and it made Valkyrie feel better, seeing some of the state had dissolved.

"Thank you, dad. I'm sure – sure if we work on this," he said, gesturing with his arms, "in time, it'll be alright. Right?" There was a hopeful edge in Fletcher's tone.

"Whatever. I'm tired, go away. Oh, and nice to meet shu... girl."

She tried to smile, but really, Valkyrie wasn't sure it was the right shape as she turned to leave with Fletcher, who was fast approaching the door.

"You're...you're not hish, hish _girl_friend, are you?"

"No, sir. We're just friends." Valkyrie said, actually smiling at the thought...the thought of _what if._

Emerging from the shadowed dwelling, Valkyrie blinked as she acquainted herself with the sudden light.

Fletcher stood with a grin on his face. "How was that for you, Val?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't like you calling me Val." Well, that was kind of a lie. Complete lie. She really rather liked it when Fletcher teased her with that nickname, the sound of it on his tongue. "And it was...unexpected."

"Well, there you go! My dad for you!" He beamed

"Why...why are you so happy?" It was slightly disturbing, after the sombre atmosphere he had attained.

"That's the happiest he's ever ended up after one of my visits!"

Valkyrie then thought of how Fletcher must have tried that before...Tried and failed. How his old life must weigh upon him every night. The thought was so saddening; she took a step towards him and hugged him as tightly as she could. The response was faster than she thought it would be, his arms securing the embrace with enthusiasm.

"If ever you need someone to talk to, there's always the girl in black." Valkyrie smiled into his shoulder.

"You'll get sick of me way too soon, but thank you. Just you coming helps me more than you know."

**...That was cheesy. Oh well. This one was weird to write! And to reread, actually. Oh, umm, sorry for upadting a bit later than usual :) This, umm, was kind of based off a story by bernie-chan (What's his Name?) so the similarities are there...I guess? I just felt like his name might mean more. Maybe I'm just being strange.**

**They're kind of in a stage, after the previous chapter, where they sort of know they like each other but they're too unsure to do anything. Hehe, it's kind of weird...I know.**

**Uh. I'm too nosy, poor characters, suffering my need to complete stories that were uncompleted... Thank you for reading! I love you for life if you review!**


	6. A Stare, A Start

Valkyrie was just undressing, planning to change clothes due to a gravy spillage during dinner. She _did_ love her dad, but gosh, he could be as clumsy as he was forgetful sometimes. The gravy had been hot and thick, leaving a trail of mush down her long sleeved purple, partially green, shirt. So now she made sure to be careful taking it off, not wanting to touch the mess or get any on her bare skin. She felt it go above her head, bringing with it locks of her deep dark hair, and eventually it was doffed all together. Dumping it on the laundry basket, she turned around to fetch another item of clothing. As she turned, however, Valkyrie was shocked by something she wasn't expecting: someone in her room.

Valkyrie's eyebrows reached new heights on her forehead as she stood, utterly disgusted, at Fletcher Renn. She quickly gathered her senses, throwing the closest object (a remote to her stereo) at him with the full force of her arm. "Fletcher! Get out, you sick pervert!"

The remote hit him on the arm – Valkyrie was pleased by her aim – but Fletcher didn't react. She was getting a little creeped out at this point. Grabbing the top she had just thrown onto the tilting pile of laundry, she managed to cover up most of herself. It made her grimace as she realised the dirty side was facing the opposite way, and the clean side was facing Fletcher.

His eyes flickered up, blushing deeply at what Valkyrie thought the staring implicated. "Valkyrie...why are you so _thin_?" He exclaimed, highly emphasising his final word.

"What?" Valkyrie asked, now bemused.

"It...It looks like you're-well-," Fletcher stammered, unsure of the right words, before being quite frank, saying "anorexic."

Valkyrie looked down, wondering what he meant. The only change she had noticed was that her collar bone was more pronounced. But she never saw Fletcher lie, unless it was for some stupid joke, so she asked "You really think I look like that?"

He nodded vigorously.

"It's probably because of the big problems we've been having – I've spent a lot of time running around these days." She said hesitantly, still extremely uncomfortable. "Fletcher, could you go away? I kind of _am_ still half naked." A note of hysterics crawled into her tone.

He blushed again, before giving her a concerned look and teleporting. She fumbled with her dirty shirt, sighing at the sticky liquid on her skin, and quickly slipping into something appropriately clean. Slowly, she started thinking about why Fletcher would be concerned over her wellbeing. He was probably just being a good friend; Valkyrie could be looking in too deep. So, she instead thought of someone who might be able to sort out her feelings. Someone Valkyrie thought of as a sister...Tanith, of course!

Valkyrie rushed to her mobile – it took a minute to get it out of her bag – and scrolled through her contacts, quickly coming to Tanith (she didn't happen to have many _normal_ people's numbers). It took just two rings for her to pick up. "Val? What's up?" She said, brightly. Her childish grin was most certainly there.

"Tanith? I think I need some...advice?" Uncertainty made the suggestion a question. "Fletcher, being the total idiot he is, teleported into my room – when I was changing! And, the thing is, _apparently_ he was staring at me like a fish because he thought I was too thin. What do you think?"

"Oh, no, he's perving on you too?!" She almost shrieked with outrage.

"Wait, what? You're saying it's not just me?" Valkyrie blurted before she could stop herself.

A short pause followed, and now Valkyrie was feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Ooooooh... I get it!" Tanith realised, and Valkyrie could just imagine the look on her face with the comical 'O' mouth.

"Get...get what? Tanith, _what do you mean_?"

"No, it's just that I was joking. Additionally, I've noticed a few odd going ons between you and that little _love_ Fletcher. Ya see what I'm saying?"

"You're not...you don't mean – I mean – that I could be – I _am_ in l-love with him?"

"Well, I was going to say like, but that works too!"

"Tanith!" she moaned, "Be serious! I've never had any experience with this before! Hang on – I have to know: you won't tell anyone, right? Cross your heart?"

"Nope, of course I won't! I don't think Skulduggery will approve when he finds out. Which, I think, he will; he's the detective, after all. But, Val, it's okay. I myself find Fletcher an irritant, but that was because of how he kept flirting with me in the _worst _way. He's cute, at least..." She murmured, trailing off slightly.

"Okay...okay. So, what, should I ask him out or something? I have no idea how I'd do that, though... Or am I supposed to wait for him?"

"It all depends on how you view your relationship as, Val. If you think stepping up to the plate would be the most beneficial way, go ahead! Do it! But, look, I've got to go; I've had a...sudden urgent request."

"What? From who? Tanith?" She'd hung up. "Oh." She simply said, wondering if Fletcher felt the same things she was going through. There had been moments...They had to add up to some significance. Of course, her trails of thoughts lead her to all the _what-ifs._ What if he was just trying to prove something she didn't understand? What if he already had someone else? What if they didn't work out, and lost their friendship?

"V-Valkyrie? Are you okay?" A familiar voice said. She spun, still getting shocks from his soundless entrances. "Sorry...I thought you'd be done by now. What are you thinking about?"

She blinked, swaying for a moment, and then made an impulsive decision. Walking slowly, going by instincts alone, she met their lips with a soft kiss and a loose hug. A smile was felt, but not seen, as Valkyrie had closed her eyes in the sensitive experience. Fletcher's tongue slowly started to work its way between Valkyrie's lips, flaring up the embrace and all she could think of was _what do I do?!_

Fletcher gradually parted, though, looking at Valkyrie with adoration. "You know what I love? I love the fact that your eyes are so dark, you'd need to be around this close to see they're a shade of brown. And I can. I find that fantastic." He whispered, leaning into Valkyrie's neck and taking long breaths, as Valkyrie was.

"Umm, gotchya..." she said, concentrating on the shadows and highlights illuminating his hair. He's probably had loads of experience in this field. It'd be good for Valkyrie to let him lead, just at this point. "So..."

He faced her, keeping her in place with his gaze like the sky. "What's up? Anything wrong?"

"Nah, it's just that you're my first... boyfriend. I think the only other boys I spend so much time with are my dad and Skulduggery. And Gordon – well, I mean, I used to talk to him." Valkyrie said, remembering the promise she had to keep.

He grinned widely. "And I damn well hope I'm your last too!"

"And maybe—" She was interrupted by a finger on her lips. He removed his finger, replacing it with his lips once more and leading his hand to her hair. The other arm brought them impossibly closer, filling in an imaginary space.

Valkyrie found it hard to breathe before soon, but god, she didn't want to stop. It soon became an unspoken competition of who would give in first; however it wasn't long before Valkyrie's quick and erratic breathing filled the room. Fletcher's grin somehow widened. "My, Val, you _do_ make my heart beat." He gave a small chuckle. "You must think all this gushy talk is natural, but really, it's not. It's your fault I guess. There's just so much to say about you." She blushed, but before she could reply, a muffled "Steph, come and help with the chores please" reached her ears.

"No!" She cried. She started considering just sending her reflection, but Skulduggery had said that it should be unnecessary unless an emergency occurred. This was an emergency, right?

"Don't worry, soon enough you'll see me. Can't stay away, can I?" His voice dropped. "I'll meet you after you're done; maybe we could go to Ghastly's roof, or Gordon's house."

Valkyrie scowled. "Trust parents to ruin my happiness. Now... We're official?"

"No, Val, I'm the best friend who kisses _everyone_."

"Hey, don't steal my sarcasm!" She received a good eye rolling.

"See ya, remember: eat more." He said, kissing her on the cheek before disappearing.

Valkyrie was highly miserable, and called out "Coming, mum!" before trudging down the corridor. At least she had a reason to be as quick as she could be.

**This had better be good... I had two weeks working on it, rather than my usual just one.**

**Anyway, umm, tell me if anything's wrong, since I don't have a lot of experience in this field, either.**

**Derek Landy owns all these guys. I'm sure you know that.**

**Oh, by the way, snow is amazing. Hope for a white Christmas!**


	7. I l u

Fletcher was in his half-asleep mode. And he was so cute, with his face unmarked of worries, his arm over the side of the sofa, his legs exceeding the length of it. Valkyrie had let him spend the night with her at Gordon's, and she always woke up before him (the lazy git).

"Mmm... Valkyrie?" He mumbled, sluggishly opening his eyes.

"Yeah, Fletch?"

He yawned loudly. "I love you..."

She stopped. There wasn't anything she was really concentrating on, but she still stopped. "You do?"

"Yep. What about you?" He tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Fletcher?"

"Right here."

"I hate you."

"Good to know, Val..."

She smiled. He was so sweet. She leant over him, her hair falling onto his face, and kissed him delicately. He closed his eyes again, breathing in her scent. "Love you too."

"I know. I'm sure you feel like the luckiest girl in the world, with a guy like me."

Maybe she should wake him up... She got up and wandered over to the kitchen, soaking a sponge with the tap until the water seeped out from the tiniest pressure.

"Where'd my hater go?"

"Coming!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. He opened his eyes, taking in the scene of Valkyrie walking over to him intently. The smile there was a dangerous and playful one; it was like a lion looking down on a mouse.

Only when she held out her hand did he notice what the danger was. His eyes widened, and _now_ he was awake. Valkyrie laughed and sent the sponge smacking into his face.

"My hair!" Fletcher cried. Valkyrie's sides began cracking up at this. So she didn't see him grab it from the floor and hold it above _her _hair. He squeezed it all out, slowly, getting her as wet as he could.

"Triumph!" He announced, watching as Valkyrie was squirming as the cold air met the wet clothes.

"Fletcher Renn, I am going to kill you!"

"What? Turned on your proclamation already?"

"Yes! Now, let me get the kitchen knife. Just stay there!"

Fletcher grinned. He really did love her, caring or otherwise. Though, maybe he'd have to rethink this, seeing as she was a_ctually_ walking out with a large and ugly knife, completing the murderous look with a chilling glint in her eyes.

**Yay for murder. Um, yes, just a little short chappie cuz I felt like it. Longer one coming up next, I should think.**

**Thank you for those that reviewed! It makes me feel so special! If you want to be really, really kind, OR you want more frequent updates, review!**

**Thank you for reading too! I hope you enjoyed. Derek Landy owns these two. You know that though, right?**


	8. Interr

**Warning: This is why it's rated T. Beware, innocent readers!**

Valkyrie sat there, frequently looking in the direction of the young boy across of the room, almost shivering with the effort of keeping herself controlled. Tanith had just dropped by, but she had left her phone, so they obviously couldn't call her to get her to bring it back. It had been about ten minutes – yet it felt a lot longer to Valkyrie. They were still waiting for her to realise and return. Usually, Valkyrie would've tackled Fletcher to the ground the second they were alone, but, well...

Around thirty seconds later, Valkyrie gave up, being the first to break the uncomfortable silence that lathered the atmosphere: suffocating. "Fletcher, come here."

He looked at her, slightly confused. "...Why?"

"Because I'll rephrase it. Come here or I will burn your hair off."

She always got a sense of accomplishment when she saw Fletcher smile, and she knew it was her that brought it about. "Alright, fine. Just remember Tanith could be coming back by now."

"Shut up, get over here. Now."

Fletcher got off his chair, ruffling his white polo shirt and heaving with effort.

"Lazy."

"Controlling." he said with a grin fixed in place as he sat beside Valkyrie. "Now, what do you want that's so important?"

Valkyrie groaned, falling against Fletcher and bringing them both lying down onto the sofa. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she whined into his back "You."

He turned his head, trying to get Valkyrie into his view, just in time to receive a peck on the cheek. "I'm important? Aw, thanks, but you're acting like a kid on Christmas Eve, Val."

"So? I'm not good with patience... Waiting's the hardest part." Fletcher had expected her to deny, and he felt a little brighter now that he had been proved wrong.

Valkyrie sandwiched one of Fletcher's legs with two of her own, sighing at the comfort and warmth. It really was getting cold in these winter months, and she wasn't sure how Fletcher had managed to keep his body temperature up, although she was definitely grateful for it. She snuggled her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, with the intention of stealing as much of his warmth as she could.

"Keep talking. I don't like the silence," she murmured.

"And it's not because you like my English accent, then?"

"Well, I do, but I don't like silence either."

"I'd say your voice is better. Irish really is sexy."

"But you can't know what you sound like unless you listen to yourself."

"Yeah... Well, anyway, would you like me to talk about how I totally owned you at that snowball fight?" he said, looking anxiously at the door.

"She probably won't come; we've given her about fifteen minutes to realise."

"I think it's closer to ten, Val. It's not like she can get back as fast as _me_ either."

"Darn. Well, anyway, the only reason I couldn't land a hit on you was because you kept being cowardly and teleporting! It's not fair." Valkyrie stated, pouting.

"You pushed the air to dodge a snowball... Hypocrite, much?"

"No." she said innocently. "Anyway, we'll have a rematch tomorrow _without_ magic. I _will_ make you cold, you freaking... r-radiator."

"That's the first hot thing that comes to your mind?"

"No," she argued, before blushing.

"What?"

"Well, if we're talking _hot_, then I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by what comes first."

"Oh, exactly, see? I _am_ better at you than something."

"No, you're not!"

"Yup. I'm better at being the first thing that comes into your mind."

"Nuh uh. First hot thing that comes to my mind? My bed. No dice for you!" Okay, so _maybe_ it wasn't her bed...

"Whatever, you can deny it all you want, but you worship my body."

"Why would I-" She was cut off by the door opening, revealing a flustered Tanith. She was expecting it to come eventually, but Valkyrie still felt her stomach drop and her heart rate increase. They were still cuddling together, Valkyrie's arms around his torso, his hand resting on her hip (how did that get there?). Tanith started grinning madly. Slowly, as if not to disturb a lion watching her, she picked the mobile phone up from the table, going to camera mode.

The phone, however, jumped out of her hand and smashed onto the floor. Valkyrie's hand was raised: the conclusion.

"Valkyrie! You broke my phone!" she whined. It wasn't the biggest of catastrophes, as anyone who knew what it was like to be in fights so often would tell you it's costly with valuables.

Valkyrie stuck her tongue out. It was dislodged from her face, however, by Fletcher sitting into an upright position. She glared mildly at him. He really was very good looking, she decided.

"It was her." he accused, pointing directly at Valkyrie.

She responded by converting her weight onto her elbow. "But you never complain."

Tanith butted in. "Well... Though it _is_ adorable seeing you two cuddled up together, it appears I don't have any more reason to be here." She glanced sadly down at her phone.

"Do you think I'm heartless, Tanith?" Valkyrie gawped.

There was a long pause.

"I'll pay for a new phone!" she cried.

"Would you really?"

"Of course. But, I don't think I have the cash on me right _now._"

Tanith shook her head. "Of course not, but you don't have to. I'm not broke or anything."

"I smashed it, so I'll pay for a new one."

"You sure?" Before Valkyrie could answer, though, "Okay! I'll be going now. Wouldn't want to keep the teens away from each other!"

Fletcher joined the conversation, saying "Bye Tanith!" and mouthing "call me" with the appropriate hand gesture.

"Can't, Fletch, phone's broken." She smirked, leaning down and picking up the (thankfully) complete SIM card. Valkyrie waited until Tanith had closed the door before growling. She snapped her head towards him

"Yes, dear?" he said evenly.

"_Please_ don't make me more jealous than I already am." she demanded, whispering in his face. Valkyrie brought their lips crashing together with a rough hand on the back of his neck. Fletcher then gained the advantage by placing both hands securely on the sofa, and leaning down, bringing Valkyrie into a lying position under him. He was supporting his own weight with his legs, his body above hers. They continued on for a few more seconds, until an incessant ringing filled the room. Valkyrie turned her head to where the home phone was, before realising it wasn't the same ringtone.

"Is that yours?"

"Uh, Valkyrie, it's Tanith's." he said, jutting his head to where the smashed phone's screen was lit up. A part knocked off from the main block was violently vibrating.

"Stupid interruptions..." she muttered darkly.

Fletcher's hand cupped her cheek and brought it back towards his face.

"You _can_ just ignore it, y'know."

Valkyrie sighed happily. "No interruptions, now? We can just be ourselves?"

"Yeah, course. I realise you're not happy enough with all the _rest_ of the time we spend together... I understand that. I'd feel the same, if I was going out with myself."

"Shut _up_, you arrogant waste of a person!"

"Well, you're definitely being yourself."

She smiled. Fletcher leaned down to meet her very, very deliberately. Valkyrie's heart began to race, and Fletcher paused for a moment.

"I can feel your little light heart, Val. Sometimes I think I'm better than even _I_ think I am."

"Thief: Kenspeckle said that first."

"Oh well. Works for both of us!" He met her lips, again, and it became a contest of dominance.

Another interruption occurred; a constant knocking became apparent.

"Damn it!" she yelled. Valkyrie got off the sofa, already starting to sulk.

"Valkyrie? What happened?" Skulduggery's soft voice came through the door.

"She stubbed her toe, Skul." Fletcher answered for her.

"Ah. May I enter?"

Valkyrie glared at Fletcher, then at the door. The message was clear enough: no.

"Sure!" He grinned in spite of what she was going to do.

Before replying, she threw a pillow at Fletcher that hit him on the noggin. "No, you can't, let me have some to myself!" she shouted.

Skulduggery's voice was confused. "...With Fletcher?"

"She's kicking me out, soon enough." he said wearily.

"That makes more sense. But why's she in such a mood?"

Fletcher kept his smile to himself. "I think it's that time of the month."

"Ew! Fletcher Renn, I am going to make your life hell!"

"Well... Have fun in there, Fletcher," Skulduggery called, his voice muffled. There was a quiet sound of departing footsteps, before Valkyrie turned her attention back to Fletcher.

"I... Didn't you say you didn't want to tell people yet?"

"Hmph. Not with that excuse! Idiot!"

"Well, we're alone now and," he looked around frantically for words. "Is it just me that thinks it's too warm in here?

Valkyrie scoffed. "Yes, Fletcher, it's because hell's awaiting your arrival."

"Oh... Yay?"

She rolled her eyes. "No fancy comebacks on how your hair will save you or something?"

"My hair's not a _superhero_, Valkyrie. Apparently it's an _accessory_."

"Right, well, I _am _kicking you out now. No mercy. So go on, shoo!" she said with a flick of her wrists.

Fletcher looked at her with a cunning glint in his eye, seemingly changing moods in an instant, then teleported behind Valkyrie's back and snaked his hands around her. "Now, now. You know I don't want to go. And _you_ don't want me to go, either." He whispered in her ear, then licked – wait, really? Licked? – it in such a way she had to stop herself from asking for more.

"I-I-but..." She helplessly stammered, unable to gather her words into an understandable sentence.

Fletcher's leg suddenly began stroking Valkyrie's _erotically_. How did he manage that?

Her blush was crawling into a deep shade of salmon by the time it had gained a rhythm. Fletcher didn't seem to notice, or wasn't acknowledging her mind screaming _stop it before I faint!_

He had moved his attention down to her neck, leaving tingles where there was contact with his lips on her silky skin. Valkyrie was biting her lip, fiercely, trying to hold back a sound she didn't really want Fletcher to hear.

She looked over her shoulder as Fletcher stopped doing whatever the hell it was that made him so irresistible and saw he was fighting back a grin, his mouth twitching at the edges.

"Prick!" she accused.

"Why? Because I'm laughing at you or because I can prove how much you want me?"

She turned and pushed him away, saying "Even without those two reasons you're a prick."

"Ah, right. Both, then?" he asked, infuriatingly not looking directly at her.

She sighed irritably. "I hate you and I want you to leave me alone." The words were forced, no matter how hard she tried to believe them.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother say to never to tell fibs?" He patted her hair, looking down upon her like she was a child. Valkyrie smacked it away.

"... Alright, I don't want you to go." She was exasperated from having Fletcher worm it out of her. "And I don't know what you were doing then, but it–well... I liked it."

"There we go."

"Don't gloat and I'll forgive you for that terrible excuse."

"Deal."

"And you'll tell Skulduggery you were joking?"

"Anything for you, my cranky and moody angel."

Her hands balled into fists. "Be quiet before I make _sure_ you'll never be able to have children."

"Oooh. I'm scared now."

"So you should be!"

"Well, what do you want to do now, dear one?" he said, leaning suggestively against the sofa.

"I want to strangle you, but I think Skulduggery's gotten a hateful sort of fondness for you."

"He's not the only one." Fletcher raised his eyebrow.

Valkyrie took a deep breath; it helped to subdue her longing she hid. "How about Mario Kart, on the Wii? I'll let you win this time if you want."

"Pfft. I don't need that. Sure, but you'd better be prepared to see my dust."

Valkyrie lost. She got in fifth place, an atrocity compared to her usual winning streak. If you asked her, she'd say Fletcher had been distracting her. That was true, but Fletcher didn't have to do anything to make Valkyrie look towards him, completely forgetting about the game and how her reputation was at stake. Once Valkyrie saw a small smirk on the edges of his lips, and she was certain he was trying to get her to look at his inviting lips. _Definitely a prick._

**See what I did with the title? See that? Yeah, you don't care, but anyway. Long awaited this, isn't it? Well, I'm not sure if people wait for it. Just the Christmas period's messed my routine up. So it took a long time.**

**And... Valkyrie's an Elemental, it seems, though I support her being Necro. Also, she will pwn Fletcher always. Even though I love him (not really, well, strong fangirlism type thing). But that's what would happen, so, yeah.**

**Uh, okay, they didn't follow Tanith because it was about five minutes after she left that they discovered the phone, and she had her moterbike, and they didn't know where she was going. Yeah...**


	9. Nightly Activities and Pointless Chatter

**Set in Dark Days, during their time at the hospital towards the end of the book.**

Fletcher Renn, your average – ah, who am I kidding? The _highest_ of elite minds, the last Teleporter and the most bloody gorgeous boy he knew, was... well, he was beginning to fall in love with someone who enjoyed taking out her anger on him, hid her affection under a shell that regularly told him to go away and was even now recovering from a vampire bite gained by an ugly slash across the face _she caused._

Still, she was beautiful: tall enough to accent her maturity, dark silky hair that cut across her face and made him itch to move it, with eyes cut out of the night sky. The cons disappeared as soon as he first dared to press his lips against hers, evaporating when she relaxed at _his_ touch, and Fletcher would make sure to never take that feeling of accomplishment, one so satisfying, for granted.

He was staying with Valkyrie during the recovery time, and chatted to her and Tanith (whom he had become friendlier with, the cover of a crush on her fading when he started to really like Valkyrie), mostly being nonsensical conversation. Fletcher was trying to be less annoying – Valkyrie noticed.

"You're being weird." she had said randomly.

"Have you noticed my endeavour?" he'd replied.

"...Stop it. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to be less irritating. Are you going to make my day and tell me you like me for me and nothing else?"

"Nah. I like you because you can take me anywhere, anytime."

"How heartfelt..."

Then she'd smiled and spoken softly, "You're much cuter than you have any right to be, always so inviting when I should still be thinking of you as the selfish brat you used to be. And... I'm comfortable with you. I guess _now_, without all the maniacs trying to destroy the world, I'd want to hug you a lot more often, and I will whenever that happens." She had leant up and tentatively touched her lips to his, hardly a kiss but enough for Fletcher when coupled with words that made him feel like the world was a pretty all right place to be. Tanith had aww'd pretty loudly and Valkyrie had laughed and good-naturedly hit her on the arm – part that wasn't wrapped in blankets of bandages. So Fletcher had scrapped that idea and had ended up grinning enough to make his cheeks hurt the rest of the day.

* * *

It was now well into the evening, and Tanith had dozed off at some point, with Valkyrie being restless. Fletcher pulled up his chair close to the bed, leaning over to look at her closely in the half-light. He brought up a finger to her face, whispering across her forehead, across her cheek, to the edge of her mouth before sweeping off and planting itself on the bed beside her head so he could bend down until their noses were touching and his hair hung down, framing his face. Valkyrie's eyes were growing alert, holding him in place with strong eye contact. Fletcher dipped and gave her a peck, before moving away slightly and smirking challengingly. Valkyrie's eyes narrowed a split-second before he felt a hand on the back of his neck push him into her a bit too harshly. They bashed foreheads and Fletcher, chuckling, initiated a proper kiss. A swipe of tongue across her lower lip; an inviting opening of her mouth and they were exploring the other's with pleasing caresses in every area. Fletcher groaned into Valkyrie's mouth when they got rather tongue-tied and his warm breath breezed across her.

The harsh white light of the room flickered on and footsteps echoed through the small recovery wing.

Valkyrie froze for a split-second, turning her head slowly away from Fletcher's kiss. Then, sighing, she asked with a sweet voice: "Do you stay here at night, Clarabelle? I thought you went home."

The assistant smiled, and then half-sang, "I forgot my song in here somewhere. I just have to find it! When did you get here?" Fletcher wasn't confused by this. It had happened a few times during his stay at Kenspeckle's, last year.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "_Clarabelle,_ I've been here since yesterday." She considered something for a moment. "Your song... did you, like, write some lyrics or notes here and leave them lying around?"

"Oh no, see, I made up a song today called 'Thank You Kenspectacles' but I've forgotten it, so I came back here looking for it! You haven't heard it anywhere, or thought of it, have you?"

"Sorry, Clarabelle. 'Fraid not. I don't think it's in here... You should look around more."

"Okay, bye Valkyrie, bye Fletchie!" Clarabelle turned to flick off the light, leaving the two teens blind for a moment before they got used to the dark, and Fletcher whispered conspiratorially in Valkyrie's ear:

"Fletchie?"

For some reason, Valkyrie blushed. "I might have... mentioned it accidentally... when she asked why I kissed you."

"She saw that?"

"I _guess._"

"...Fletchie?" He said, smiling.

She was getting brighter, making Fletcher grin all the more. "Shut up! I-it was, was her, you know, _her_ funny way of speaking. And I just...said it..." She saw Fletcher was about to open his mouth again. "Shut up! Mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake!"

"That's a hard word to say four times. Congrats. Anyway, I think it's kind of cute... I mean, I'll jump on anything that is even slightly affectionate!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That you hardly ever do _anything_ romantic?"

"Psh. I've done loads of stuff. I didn't hit you when you first kissed me..."

"...Because you were focused on the very important job of getting Skulduggery back."

"I hugged you–"

"That was once, when you thought I had died, if I remember correctly."

"I kissed you!"

"Oh, such a failure that one was!" he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Get lost..." she said, annoyed, burrowing deeper into the covers.

"Sorry. I don't mind, really. You're an amazing girl to be with, you know that?"

Valkyrie blushed again, and decided to watch a very interesting ant. I mean, you don't really see many ants inside a building, in Ireland. You do in hot countries. I kind of judge a hotel on how good they are by seeing if ants can be found... And look at this ant, it was carrying a huge (well, tiny, but huge compared to the ant) shred of paper! Can ants eat paper? Maybe it's a confused Leaf Cutter Ant that wants to use it for a nes– oh right I'm supposed to be telling a story here.

Fletcher looked around at the harsh white walls, and spoke. "I really should be going. It's late, and you should get some sleep."

The temperature of Valkyrie's face dipped, and she looked across at Fletcher, slightly taken aback. "But I want you to st–" she began before abruptly cutting off with wide eyes.

Fletcher raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "What was that, dear?"

Valkyrie scrunched her nose. "_Dear_ makes us sound like we're married."

"Don't go distracting me with idealist visions of the future."

"...It isn't _idealist,_ is it? That's...that's not even legal."

"Future, Val. Stop–ah, okay, say what you were about to say."

"I was about to say something?"

"Yes. 'I want you to st–' before you stopped."

"Maybe I was saying 'I want you to stop delaying and get out of here all ready.'"

Fletcher frowned. Then brightened with the flick of a switch. "As if you're the type of person not to say something mean she's thinking of out loud."

"Shut up... Stupid hair boy..."

He grinned fondly. "Thank you for proving my point."

She flushed in what was _definitely _not an endearing way. Fletcher'd have his head chopped off if he said that to her.

Fletcher then looked around at them, and made an over-exaggerated point of the fact he was getting up. "I'll be going then. You know... away from you. Not near the Hibernian or anything. All on my own, thinking of Tanith in my sleep, probably. And, uh...telling Skulduggery that you liked the idea of showing him M 'n' S ads and as such, you know, ruining your plan of torturing him."

Valkyrie looked at him with a blank face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

_Guess I don't do subtlety very well_, Fletcher thought sourly. "Tell me what you were _really_ going to say and I'll stay. If you don't, I'll also tell Tanith you once thought she had amazing eyes."

"Why... that's not even _true._"

"I have no doubt in my excellent lying abilities; I could get her to believe time travel would be available next month."

"No doubt...of course... I'm trying to reason with _Fletcher Renn_."

Fletcher suddenly realised that he had been led slightly off-topic. "Well, anyway, the point is you _should_ tell me to stay, because then I won't convince Tanith I heard you calling out – no, no, no, moaning's _much_ better," he decided with a shrewd grin, "in your sleep."

"Jesus Christ, are you some sort of pervert desperate for lesbian action?"

Blink. "No. It's fun to see you humiliated."

"I am_ never_ the victim, Fletcher."

"Whatever. Look, _say_ it!"

"I don't want to."

"Then I'm leaving."

"I don't care. It's late, and I need my sleep, you know." He heard a tint of hurt lacing her words.

_Damn it,_ he thought. _I can't go _now. He sighed, and leant over her to give her a lingering kiss. Then, without much enthusiasm, collapsed back into the chair he was sitting on. "Tough luck. You'll be far more annoyed at me staying here and talking to you until morning than you would be me telling Ghastly you thought his shop smelled funny."

Valkyrie's lips quirked into a smile. "Where do you come up with those weird lies from?" She shunted the answer he was about to give, and quiet as a... reluctant teenager expressing feelings she hardly let the outside world see... because that's what she was, thus making the simile rather, uh, ineffective, answered. "I want you to stay."

Fletcher's heart warmed, and (after taking off his shoes) climbed into bed with her. "Can I?"

Rather than speak, Valkryie turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around him.

**...I don't think I can even write an Author's Note... Good God, I'm such a horrible human being to deny all my wonderful reviewers for so long. I love you all! It's just... I have a mental disease that renders me from finishing anything. But I hope you like this anyway, to those who haven't ditched me in my rather long absence. Feel free to send me hate mail about how I should have, could have, finished this about... a YEAR ago...**

**You know how you suddenly get the urge to write something? Yeah. It's 20 past 1 in the morning and I just had to finish the darn thing.**

**I find this cute~ I have no idea WHY there is so much pointless conversation though. I guess I was led off-course as well as Fletcher was.**

**Enjoy, everyone!  
**


	10. Forgetting

"Val, please. Tell me, what's going on with you?"

Valkyrie jumped and looked over her shoulder to where Fletcher was draping himself over the back of a chair. She turned and faced him.

"I – nothing, nothing that... that's important..."

"I'm just worried about you, you know. You can tell me," he reasoned.

"...I can't...you – you can't...hear it," she admitted confusingly. "I'm sorry, Fletcher. I've been thinking about things. I promise I'll come clean, but right now I can't do that; is that okay?"

Fletcher looked disheartened, but nodded soberly. If nothing else, Valkyrie was completely her own person and Fletcher knew – possibly better than anybody – you didn't change that. You had to back off, even if it meant uncertainty and worries. "How are you doing with Tanith being... gone?"

Valkyrie allowed the emotions to show unbidden across her face: despair, anguish, guilt and the faintest trace of hope. "I sound so, _so_ selfish saying this, but... I really want to talk to her. I know she'd understand – could help me through it."

"You can be selfish, Valkyrie. You have a right to be, don't you? What with saving the world so much, when you never get the recognition you deserve."

She trembled slightly. "I know I can destroy it far more easily."

"We all believe in you. You're not that person; you're not someone who wants to see a dead world. If nothing else, it'd be a waste of you and Skul's efforts, right?" he said with a small, unfelt smile.

Her lips twitched upwards, and she held her arms out.

Fletcher paused and looked disdainfully at them. "Isn't that implying that _I'm_ the one in _your_ arms? I have to be manlier than that, surely!"

She let her arms fall limp. "As if there's any point trying. If you want to be a man, you surrender your hair gel to me."

He got up slowly, speaking as he rose. "What, you mean... no hairstyles, no awesome spikes... ever?"

"Let's give it a test run, for a week. Is that less scary, pretty boy?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good!"

"Yeah, except you don't. I've seen your hair when it's less than seventy per cent gel, and it isn't so bad, hanging in your eyes like that. I didn't even know it was that long!"

"What, really? Isn't it boring and unoriginal?"

"I _like_ it normal. At least you don't have random people staring at you in horror."

"I thought they were staring at me because they thought I was hot..."

"You would, no matter how blatantly they were looking at you with fear and how many were middle-aged men."

Fletcher grinned.

"What? You would!"

"Oh, never mind. Okay, look, I'll take you up on that week thing."

"You don't survive; I get a box of chocolates?"

"It isn't interesting without a little gambling. I pass with flying colours and you confess how much of a manly man I am... and go on a date with me."

"That isn't much of a prize for a couple."

"I haven't just _talked_ to you like this in ages. Everyone's flitting around and always doing something because of the Remnants. So when I say we go on a date, I mean it. No interruptions, no reschedules and I decide when we go and where. Okay?"

Valkyrie looked a little shell-shocked. "Okay," she said quietly. _The Remnants._ _He just totally made me forget about my worries. The fact I was thinking about Caelan makes me feel so guilty. I...I do love him. Not just because he looks out for me; it's always going to be him that I can just hang around with, talk about nonsense to so we don't think about other things, and make myself look stupid and childish around._

_Oh my God my eyes are watering. When am I this emotional about anything?_

"Hey, I didn't get my hug." She looked through slightly blurry eyes to see Fletcher standing in front of his chair with his arms stretched towards her.

She walked over to him, clutched at his shoulders and let her head rest on them. Squeezing her eyes shut, she refused to cry. Deep breath. Swallow. Control your emotions.

As Fletcher pulled away from her, she gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled. "I... I love you."

Fletcher beamed at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You too."

"Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You _like_ being less dominant than me."

"I do not!"

"Hate to break it to you Fletch, but the Remnant told me himself. While I was otherwise occupied at the time, I now have full ability to tease you about it."

"What a bastard... He lied to you!"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "I'll show you lying," she muttered, dragging him by the arm towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Hah, that ending... They weren't going to do anything NC-17, I promise you!**

**And lucky you. You don't have to wait another YEAR for an update. I'll try uploading more frequently for all you Fletchyrie fans.**

**In other news... I can't remember being off school for illness for more than a day. I'd prefer going to school than being ill, I really would.**

**A quote from Linkin Park that sort of relates to this story: _"Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learnt to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself." _I should totally do an AMV with that song when the movie comes out.**

**EDIT: Heh, a couple of people have pointed out seeing these stories on deviantART. If you didn't guess already, it's my own account uploading them :) Ask me on dA if you have any doubts!  
**


End file.
